


Little Sweets

by therestlessbrook



Series: sweet [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook
Summary: Halloween with Venom.





	Little Sweets

You have to guard the candy bowl.

It stays beneath your arm, tucked close even when you’re waiting for the next round of children. You learned your lesson when you put it down to fix your cat ears, and a black tendril dropped into the bowl and made off with two candy bars.

“It’s for the kids,” you tell Venom, when they appear in the hallway. They’re in control tonight—as it’s perhaps the one night that they could walk down the street and only hear “Nice costume” instead of screams.

Venom’s eyes narrow slightly. “We don’t understand this. Offspring dress in masks and come begging for candy.”

“The holiday goes back through a lot of ancient customs and traditions, and eventually boiled down to this.” You gesture at your own costume—a headband with cat ears attached, and simple make-up. You’ve been too busy to come up with anything more elaborate. “And it’s fun for the kids.”

Venom considers. “Children having fun is important to you.”

“Yes,” you reply. Venom edges closer, and you feel the warmth of their body as they press you to the door. The size of them never fails to make you feel a little small, and a little delicate, and a whole lot turned on.

“Children are important to you,” they murmur, their voice a quiet rumble. There is a note of intent in those words and it makes you shiver.

“Yes.”

The next rumble sounds a bit like a purr. “Do you ever think of it? Having offspring of your own?”

The truth is, you have. You’ve always liked kids—for their exuberance and their unabashed joy. Their little tragedies and their adventures. “You know I have,” you say, your hand on Venom’s chest.

Their tongue finds the sensitive place just beneath your ear and your legs tremble. You tilt your head, giving them better access. “We like the idea,” Venom says. “Eddie, as well.” One of their thighs edges between your legs, and the pressure is delicious.

—And then someone knocks at the door. You close your eyes for moment, heart still hammering. For a moment, neither of you move. You give Venom a gentle shove. “Come on, big guy. Hold onto that thought for later.”

Venom retreats, and this time the sound they make can only be described as a grumble. You open the door to see three kids, all dressed up in various Harry Potter gear. “Trick or treat,” they chorus. Their parents stand a few paces away, talking amongst themselves. The apartment complex is large enough that they never have to actually leave the building, and they look relieved about that. Outside, there’s a steady drizzle of rain.

You hold out the candy bowl and the kids take their share. 

When the door is shut, you call behind you, “Don’t think I didn’t notice the missing Snickers bar! The next time you want to distract me for candy, you better think of a new trick!”

Venom merely grins.


End file.
